magia de navidad
by issabela23
Summary: Shizuo hace un trabajo para Tom, tiene que vestirse de santa claus durante un dia en un centro comercial, sin embargo nadie e acera. izaya pasa por motivos de trabajo por el centro comercial, shizuo tiene algo que el llama la magia de navidad, que le ayuda a mantenerse tranquilo , como aprovecha eso izaya?


Le molestaba estar ahi. Shizuo estaba molesto de estar ahi.

Le gustaba la navidad le gustaba ver la alegria de la gente pero no le gustaba estar con el resto de la gente en esas fechas.

Sabia que su presencia al resto le parecia molesta por eso no le gustaba estar en el centro comercial aunque durante las fechas de navidad no se descontrolaba. Era lo que el llamaba la magia de navidad.

Tom se acerco y le tendio un traje rojo.

Ahora todo era aun mas molesto. Habia hablado con tom. Hacia unos dias shizuo destrozo un local y tom se hizo cargo , lo minimo que podia hacer era hacerle ese favor.

Lo cogio sin muchas ganas y observo a tom.

-he podido convencer al dueño para que te deje hacer esto. Se que no te descontrolaras por ningun niño. -shizuo asintio, la verdad jamas se habia descontrolado con un niño desde que habia estado en primaria despues de eso los niños le gustaban.-bien ve a vesirte tu turno comenzara en diez minutos. -shizuo rapidamente se metio en la trastienda de aquel puesto. Se vistio rapidamente. Aquel traje le quedaba tan perfecto que le daba miedo.

Movia las manos como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta mientras caminaba con los ojos cerrados. Izaya iba saltando por el primer piso del centro comenrcial. Entonces decidio abrir los ojos.

Mientras sonreia de reojo pudo observar una cabellera rubia. Paro en seco y se acerco a la barandilla del primer piso, ahi miro a la planta baja bajo un gran arbol que se alzaba habia un pequeño puesto donde papanoel atendia a los niños.

Durante unos segundos quedo mirando a shizuo ahi un papanoel rubio. Rio para si mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla. Izaya habia podido reconocerle aun con una barba que le cubria la mitad del rostro.

Un niño de sento en sus piernas y shizuo sonrio, izaya involuntariamente tambien. Se veia tan feliz al rubio que contagiaba alegria. Entonces la madre del niño lo llamo y agarro al niño de la mano arrastrandole lejos de ahi.

Shizuo no dijo nada.

-wau shizu-chan eres un estupido. Los humanos son tan evidentes, ha huido de ti , porque no le has dicho nada o porque no te has enfadado?-izaya suspiro-claro es navidad- y continuo andando mientras observaba a shizuo ahi sentado solitario. Casi ningun niño se acercaba.

Y si lo intentaban sus madres les alejaban.

Por un momento izaya sintio pena.

-la magia de navidad shizu-chan siento pena por ti jaja-rio.

Habia sido quizas el sexto niño que intentaba acercarse a el y que sus madres se lo impedian. Normalmente aquello no le importaba,o intentaba que fuera asi. Pero en ese momento le irritaba mas de lo normal, el trabajo que Tom creia que podia hacerlo bien lo estaba fastidiando. Shizuo no dudaba que ese puesto normalmente estaria a rebosar de niños pero ese dia no. Probablemente por que el papanoel que se encontraba ahi era el.

Tom se acerco a el.

-quieres descansar?-shizuo no estaba cansado , sabia que Tom le habia dicho eso solo para que no se estresara. Dijo que si y salio del centro comercial necesitaba aire fresco. Y fumar.

Cogio un cigarrillo y lo encendio. Miro el cigarrillo y recordo como unos meses antes le habia prometido a su hermano que no volveria a fumar. Entonces lo apago.

Suspiro y penso como un papanoel que olia a tabaco no les gustaria a los niños.

-¡vamos idiota tienes que esforzarte!-golpeo su rostro aspiro aire y volvio dentro.

-¿ya estas aqui? Has tardado poco.

-si necesitaba solo ir a respirar aire fresco.

-bien , mira te he traido esto.-Tom le dio una peluca con un gorro-asi se escondera tu pelo rubio, quizas es por eso que no vienen clientes casi.-le sonrio, Shizuo sabia muy bien que Tom solo lo trataba de animar.

Bostezo otra vez. Llevaba practicamente dos dias sin dormir, normalmente no era un problema, pero esos ultimos dias habia estado cansado.

Acababa de terminar un trabajo asique se dirigia a su casa. Sin embargo antes de salir de aquel centro comercial se decidio a volver a mirar hacia donde Shizuo debia estar.

-le habran despedido ya?-llego a la barandilla y volvio a ver un paisaje bastante parecido al de hacia unas horas-no se ni como aguantas estar sentado ahi tanto tiempo. Jajaj-izaya se dio cuenta de la peluca que le habia dado , pero aun asi el lo reconocia bastante bien.

Entonces vio acercarse a un grupo de niños con sus madres riendo y bromeando.

-vamos a ver que tal tu nuevo disfraz.

Un niño y una niña se sentaron a la vez uno en cada pierna.

-ha funcionado wau...-sonrio durante unos segundos. Pero al cabo de unos instantes izaya se enfado. Uno de los niños que esperaba en la cola era un niño que antes no habia ido porque su madre no le dejaba. El niño se bajo de la pierna de Shizuo y subio aquel otro niño.

La niña le dio un beso y un abrazo a Shizuo.

-alli tenemos a una futura adolescente facil jaja.- el niño comenzo hablarle y Shizuo le atendio con una sonrisa, aquello enfado mas a izaya. Tanto que no pudo evitar detenerse cuando se vio asi mismo corriendo escaleras a bajo para separarle.

Cuando ya estuvo en la planta baja corrio hacia ellos pero izaya escucho una risa que jamas habia escuchado por parte de Shizuo que lo hizo detenerse en seco. Observo desde muchos metros atras a shizuo y a ese niño, los dos reian. Nunca habia reido asi delant de el...

Izaya inconscientemente sintio celos. Le enfadaban aquellas sonrisas.

-¡tu monstruo! ¿¡Es que acaso eres idiota!? -shizuo busco aquella voz y se levanto cogiendo al niño en brazos.

-izaya...-a punto de insultar y descontrolarse penso en que por fin lo estaba haciendo bien y se callo a si mismo.

-¡esa gente hace un momento no queria acercarse a ti! ¿¡Como puedes quedarte sonriendo como idiota ahi!? ¿Porque no te enfadas?-izaya grito con todas sus fuerzas. La madre del niño se dio cuenta de quien era y agarro a su niño de brazos de shizuo. Rapidamente todo el mundo se alejo de shizuo sabian que con izaya cerca era peligroso estar ahi.

-¡tu maldito! -entonces shizuo observo como en el rostro de izaya no se encontraba ninguna sonrisa, todo lo contrario , su cara parecia triste.-¿¡porque pones esa cara!? ¡No te rias de mi!

-que pasa aqui!?-shizuo escucho al dueño de todo aquello , tenia que calmarse sino queria meter en lios a tom.

-no ocurre nada.-dijo-controlate-penso. los pasos de izaya se escucharon hasta ahi, shizuo pudo ver como izaya se sentaba en sus piernas con la capucha puesta, ahora si tenia una sonrisa en su rostro. Sintio unas enormes gansa de mandar a volar el ligero cuerpo del informante pero no pudo. Se aguanto con todas sus fuerzas ante la presencia del dueño de todo aquello.

-¡bien continua trabajando!-el jefe se metio dentro.

-¡que haces pulga! ¡Apartate!-izaya paso su brazo por el cuello de shizuo.

-no tienes ningun problema verdad, por lo que he podido observar no te alteras , por lo menos hoy no.-shizuo le observo con rabia.-bien ,¿¡ no me preguntaras lo que quiero para navidad!?-izaya salto sobre shizuo poniendole nervioso

-que quieres...

-mmm...muy mal papanoel , que poco encanto!-izaya rio.

-¿a que ha venido lo de hace un momento?-izaya se callo.

-¿como puedes estar tan normal conmigo encima? ¿No te molesta?

-me irrita, me molesta, lo odio...pero no puedo descontrolarme. Seria un problema para tom-san

-...me molesto verte tan feliz con ese niño que te habia tratado como la peste antes.

-¿izaya puedes irte ya? Si te quedas por aqui nadie se acercara.

-jajaja, lo se...

-bien pues ¡largate!

-shizu-chan ¿porque sonries tanto con los niños y conmigo no? Es un poco molesto ¿sabes? Lo mismo con tom, ¿porque te preocupas por el?

- ¿porque te iba a molestar?

-...por nada...

-me gustan los niños y me preocupo por tom-san porque es mi amigo y jefe. Aaaa ¿¡porque te estoy contando esto!? ¡Venga largate!

-¿No te preocupas por mi?-dijo con un tono de inocencia

-por favor no pongas ese estupido tono, eres un maldito cabron, ¡como me voy a preocupar por ti idiota!

-sabes shizu-chan, creo que eres una buena persona...

-sabes izaya eso no me resulta un cumplido viniendo de ti. Me da miedo saber que es lo que tu crees que es una buena persona.

-jaja, tranquilo. se que te preocupas de todo el mundo a tu alrededor, menos de mi claro. Eres una buena persona y se ve desde lejos. Por eso lo digo -shizuo callo.

-eso no lo piensa nadie...

-por eso mismo me da pena que te traten como la peste cuando estas siendo agradable ¿sabes? Porque yo si me preocupo de ti... Por eso mismo me he enfadado.-shizuo no contesto. Izaya se agarro mas a shizuo.-shizu-chan -izaya observo directamente a shizuo, se acerco y le beso-quiero que para navidad tenga tiempo libre, quiero descansar...-shizuo se habia quedado de piedra, no habia reaccionado. Al cabo de un rato cuando volvio a la realidad miro a izaya dormido.

-maldita pulga...-aprovecho la magia de navidad , aquella que le daba fueras para soportar todo aquello, y se acerco a izaya , aspiro su olor. Aquel olor que decia tanto odiar.. Y el cual no habia olido hacia semanas.

-santa!-dijo un niño pequeño que se acerco a el. -¿es tu novia?-shizuo se sonrojo. Nadie podia ver que la persona que estaba encima de el era izaya, nadie le reconocia con aquella capucha.-¡dale un beso!-shizuo rio-¡vamos!-por alguna razon no se detuvo , simplemente hizo lo que le ordenaba aquel niño. Se acerco mas a izaya y lo beso. Un pequeño toque en sus labios.

-shizu-chan...-dijo en sueños izaya el cual se acomodo mas.

-mierda...maldita pulga.-se dijo antes de levantarse y marcharse con izaya a cuestas.-no he podido cumplir con el trabajo que tom me habia buscado. Lo siento.-cogio su telefono como pudo y llamo a tom.-tom-san, lo siento tengo que marcharme, tengo un asunsto que resolver.

-shizuo tranquilo yo me disculpare.-los dos colgaron al mismo tiempo practicamente. Tom sonrio al otro lado de la linea mientras observaba desde una cafeteria del primer piso, habia estado esperando que shizuo se cansara de ese trabajo, o que tuviera algo mejor que hacer. Queria saber cuanto podia soportar aquel trabajo, y la unica persona que habia podido sacarle de ese trabajo habia sido izaya.

Aquello le gusto. Tom queria que shizuo tomara sus propias desiciones no siempre esperase una orden de su parte.

-gracias a dios que ha abandonado por fin...-se dijo.


End file.
